legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home hanging out) Jack: Jeez.... Erin: What is it Jack? Jack: I am SO frickin' bored right now. Alex: Same here. Erin: Yeah...I kinda am too. Alex: Well now that there's not as many villains, there's not much to do. Rose: Yep... (The heroes all sit in silence before a beeping sound coming from Miles's mask) Miles: Well speak of the devil. Jack: What is it? Miles: *checks his mask* Crime alert from downtown. Stone and his men are in town robbing a bank. Alex: Huh?! Erin: Stone? Miles: Yep! Jack: Well, I guess that's something to do! Omega: And our chance to try and stop Stone too! Mina: Yeah! Alex: Perfect. We get stone out of the way, and then we can FINALLY track down and stop Yoshikage Kira. Uraraka: Yoshikage… Izuku: Let's get down there. Erin: Wait! Who's gonna watch Rose Lenny and Charlie? (The heroes all stop and look at Jessica) Jessica: What? Alex: You wanna watch them Jess? Jessica: I mean yeah but I also wanna go help you guys stop Stone! Rose: Huh? Lenny: Awww.... Alex: Well we can't leave them home alone! Jack: We've already learned from that mistake. (Jack looks over at Zulu, Foxtrot and Pearl) Pearl: What? Jack: Nothing. Omega: Well we need to figure something out before Stone gets away! Alex: Well what do we do with them? Jessica: *gasp*! *claps hands together* Shade! Erin: Huh? Jessica: Let's ask get Yang and the others to watch them while we are doing this! And this way, Shade can have a play date with the others! Lenny: Really? Shade? Emily: What's wrong with Shade Lenny? Lenny: Nothing! He just weirds me out sometimes. Erin: But you'll have fun! Lenny: I guess.... Alex: Plus, do you really want to be home alone like this? Rose: No! Lenny: We never want to be alone! Jessica: Then you can hang out with Shade while we go out and beat the bad guys! Charlie: Yeah guys! Lenny: Well....Alright then. Rose: Let's do it! Erin: That's the spirit! (Meanwhile in Remnant) Yang: Hey Shade! You doing okay? Shade: You've been asking me that over and over again... Yang: Hey I thought you died when you changed. Shade: Well I'm still here aren't I? And trust me, I died back when your friend back there cut me in half and killed my first form. Yang: You mean my uncle? Shade: Whatever... (Shade then levitates a small cup) Shade: At least this evolution got me a new power. (Shade then lifts the cup up and grabs onto it) Shade: Now all I need is my adult form back and I can finally do something with my life again. Yang: Like what? Shade: I don't know. Targhul stuff I guess. Yang: And what qualifies as- (Suddenly, a portal opens behind the two) Shade: The heck??? Yang: Don't worry Shade, it's probably just the Defenders again. Shade: Oh, okay. (Jessica then walks through with Rose, Lenny and Charlie) Jessica: Sup. (Erin steps out with Rose Lenny and Charlie) Erin: Oh good there you are! Yang: Hey what's- Erin: Short version: There's trouble, we need a baby sitter for Rose, Lenny and Charlie, three child Targhuls, you guys are the only ones, so Shade now has a play date! Bye! (Erin leaves though the portal which closes) Yang:....... What just happened? Rose: We're here to play with Shade. Yang: You are?? Lenny: Everyone is busy fighting bad guys so we need someone to watch over us. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Wait I have to do what with them? Charlie: You have to play with us! Shade: Hold on I did not agree to this! Yang: Sorry Shade we don't got a choice. Shade: NOW HANG ON- Yang: Hey we owe them one for them helping us SEVERAL times the least you could do is play with them and I could watch them. Shade: *groans* Rose: Hey we're not so bad! Lenny: Just be careful of Charlie. Charlie: Hey! Yang: Why? Rose: His power's....not for the feint of heart. Charlie: Hey, it only sprays by itself occasionally! Not intentionally Rose! Yang: What sprays? Lenny: Charlie sprays out pharamones that can cause you to laugh. Yang: Oh really? Charlie: There's also sleep and poison, but I prefer to drive enemies insane before I beat them down! Lenny: Except it's deadly for Targhuls to breath in for some reason. Charlie: Yeah that's the part I don't get. Shade: Wow, you spray gas. Cool. Charlie: I'll take the sarcasm as a compliment. Shade: *groans* Yang: Shade, you need to be nice to them. Shade: I know I know. Rose: He doesn't seem very happy today. Shade: Hey, I'm always happy! Lenny: Mhm. Shade: Look I may not be like the other Targhul you're used to, but I'm not that much of a jerk. Rose: We know Shade. Lenny's just not good with other kids. Lenny: Hey! Charlie: Look guys, let's just chill out alright? We came here to hang out with Shade while our friends are out there fighting against a group of psychotic killers. So let's just have fun alright? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts